


Just like that

by PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Abuse, Birthday, Creepy, Dialogue-Only, Horror, I hate u Elsza, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex Godwin likes to have his grip on everything. Especially during his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Właśnie tak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124373) by [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv). 



_This is a translation of my ff, so please be understanding – I'm not a native, and I still learn._

_I will very appreciate every review, especially since it's the very first time I wrote a story containing nothing, but dialogues. Also, I know it's creepy, but it's how I wanted it to be. Just sayin' in a case._

_Enjoy!_

***

"Do you know what day is in a moment, Jack?"

"Twenty-fifth November, Director?"

"Exactly. And what is on twenty-fifth November?"

"Your birthday."

"I am sad that the answer has taken you a while, Jack. Indeed, my birthday. Do you know who I am going to celebrate it with?"

"With me, Director."

"Very well, Jack. I am glad that this time you did not hesitate. You know, that would be unreasonable if you bought me a gift with my own money."

"I remember that from the last year, Director."

"I am so proud of you."

"Director..."

"My closeness does not make you uncomfortable, does it? Jack. I do not like to hear no answer from you."

"I am sorry, Director."

" _I am sorry_  is not enough to make up for that objectionable look of your eyes when I've closed the distance between us."

"I–"

"Shh. Everything is alright. I could not be angry with you, Jack."

"I want you to be pleased, mister Godwin."

"I will be pleased when you express it not only with words."

"Director–"

"Director...? You are repeating yourself. I am sure there is something more you want to say."

"Like that... it's good."

"Insufficiently. My King, you are so beautiful. Your lips, your eyes, your impressive body..."

"Thank you."

"It is not how I taught you."

"Thank you, mister Godwin. I am happy that... that I appeal to you."

"I love to make you stutter. However, I am certain that you know, it is not the most blissful sound you will make thanks to me tonight."

"I'm not sure–"

"Jack. Have you thought over what you are going to tell me? I hope you don't intent to distress me. I assume you recall how much I am not fond of it. Neither should you."

"I'm not sure if you treat me seriously."

"Where has that doubt come from? Oh, Jack... Do not distract me right now."

"You never allow me to kiss your other hand."

"It is unnecessary."

"Is it also unnecessary for you to undress yourself completely?"

"Jack, your tone is rude. So are the stopped kisses."

"I just–"

"At the moment it is not a proper place, nor time for such childlish complaints. Why are you trying to ruin tonight?"

"I–"

"Jack, no more words concerning this subject. It is not fitting for a king."

"You are right, Director. I am sorry that I have let you down. Please, let me undo my fault."

"Of course, Jack."

"You taste so good..."

"Do continue."

"I adore that touch of yours..."

"And I adore everything about you, Jack. Just like that. The King of mine... Jack...  _Jack_."

"May... I hold you now?"

"Of course. You have earned it."

"Happy birthday, mister Godwin. I wish you all best."

"You are the best what has happened to me."

"Director... I don't think I'm worthy."

"You are right. That weakness of mine... Just take a look at what you are able to do with me. Yet, I want you to know something, Jack."

"Yes?"

"I better not ever lose you."

"You know how much I desire to make your wishes come true."

"It is not a wish, Jack. It is something in your interest as well. Believe me, you do not want to upset me."

"I do not want."

"I hope your kisses will recompense me for that weird trembling of your voice. Remember, I am not going to give up on what is mine."

"And I belong to you, mister Godwin."

"Very well, Jack. You have finally understood. I am glad you do not oppose anymore. And now, let me show you how much you belong to me."


End file.
